


Warm Wings

by Linuana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Google translate because Russian, I NEEDED IT, Multi, Wings AU, harkbus, too much domesticness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: — Ты ещё долго будешь их рассматривать? — не выдержал Рипер, когда МакКри увлёкся ощупыванием крыльев, которые, казалось, стали даже больше, чем он помнил.— Помолчи. Просто помолчи.— И ты говоришь мне, чтобы я замолчал?— Да, тебе. Помолчи. Пожалуйста.





	

МакКри знал всё о своих "коллегах", когда ещё состоял в Дэдлоке, в том числе и у кого какие были крылья, даже если кто и скрывал этот факт по каким-либо причинам. Но никогда не считал он эту информацию даже стоящей внимания, пока некий Габриэль Райаз не решил взять под опеку совсем тогда ещё ребёнка. Коммандер с самого начала их знакомства был окутан тайной. "Почему именно я? Что ты увидел во мне? Почему ты так отчаянно закрываешься от всех, когда и слепому понятно, что ты можешь быть добрым и понимающим? Почему ты слушаешь тех, кто недостоин даже твоего внимания?"

Но больше всего МакКри интересовала тайна крыльев Габриэля. Однако к его удивлению никто не имел ни малейшего понятия, какая птица покровительствует коммандеру, которая и вовсе не подозревала, какой чести она была удостоена. Никто так и не смог удовлетворить интерес Джесси, даже Ангела, которая лишь освещением пары фактов о ком бы то ни было заставить притихнуть даже самого Моррисона. Про Габриэля же она знала лишь самое основное, да и те редко бывали причинами его визитов в медотсек, но ничего про его "вторую сущность". "Он никогда не показывал их. Заявлял, что с ними всё в порядке, чтобы проводить осмотр, как бы я ни настаивала на обратном".

Ещё когда МакКри только начал знакомиться с окружением и вникать в местную иерархию, он посчитал странным, что Габриэль даже из интереса не спросил про состояние крыльев своего нового подчинённого, что уже заставляло задуматься. Он никогда не участвовал в обсуждениях, а на новый факт о Джесси он и вовсе не отреагировал, больше не поднимая данную тему.

Сам МакКри не мог не гордиться собственными ястребиными крыльями, считающимися необычайно привлекательными с точки зрения многочисленных дам, которым Джесси позволял проводить груминг, не зная, как перестать горделиво выпячивать грудь, показывая себя во всей красе. Но что знал точно, так это то, ни одна женщина, ухаживающая за его крыльями, не сравнилась бы с доверием Габриэля, если бы он поведал о природе его собственных. Хотя соперничество с Райазом само по себе уже являлось непреодолимым рубежом.

Первым предположением стали орлиные, основываясь на беркутских Моррисона, под стать его характеру, но в них было слишком много благородства и вездесущей славы, но не расчётливости и первобытной таинственности, преобладающих в Габриэле Райазе. Соколиные всегда были одними из самых известных и распространённых, впрочем, как и ястребиные, успевшие завоевать и для себя место под солнцем; подобным характеристикам Габриэль явно не подходил, являясь особенно необычным представителем человеческого вида. В конечном итоге МакКри остановил свой выбор на вороньих, как принадлежащим вечно молчаливым спутникам погребённых.

С детства всем им вбивали простую правду: не забывай чистить крылья. На деле же к этому наставлению добавлялась небольшая приписка: будь в хороших отношениях хотя бы с одним человеком. Чем больше тебя любили, тем легче было тебе самому, в том числе это касалось и крыльев.

МакКри никогда не испытывал проблем, связанных с этой частью физиологии: его харизме было трудно сопротивляться, а не полюбить это вечно улыбающееся оптимистичное чудо становилось попросту невозможно. "Меньшинства", на которых не распространялись общеизвестные факты, ему не попадались, и потому в его глазах нежелание Габриэля затрагивать эту тему казалось типичным комплексом, развивающийся от недостатка любви или хотя бы привязанности со стороны остальных. Хотя вскоре МакКри стал сомневаться, что проблемы крылась именно в этом. По крайней мере, если комплекс и был, то заключался он явно в чём-то другом.

Прошлая теория не сработала по одной простой причине: Габриэля любили. У Джесси даже бывали мысли о том, что Райаз и старшая Амари вполне могли быть в отношениях в прошлом, замечая, как нежно порой Ана смотрит на Габриэля, когда тот проводил время с её дочерью. Фария же особенно была привязана к Райазу и, наверное, была единственной, с кем мужчина не только касался, но и активно обсуждал тему-табу. Как кто-то говорил Джесси, Габриэль был рядом с Фарией, когда произошёл её полный шифтинг, и вместе с Аной был свидетелем её первого полёта. С остальными же Габриэль и не заикался о подобных темах, а в то время когда кто-то предлагал полетать наперегонки, Райаза и вовсе не было видно.  
Потому следующим предположением стало наличие у коммандера коротких, либо принадлежащих нелетающим птицам крыльев, которые он не хотел никому показывать по совершенно очевидным причинам. На заре рождения этой теории МакКри и сам не понял, как наглое любопытство превратилось в искреннее беспокойство за наставника.

***

— В будущем будешь летать даже лучше своей матушки! Хотя лучше меня вряд ли, — крикнул Джесси, обращаясь к Фарии, когда та сделала очередной крутой пируэт.

— Вот, значит, как? — хмыкнула Ана и отвесила несильный подзатыльник парню, на что тот притворно заскулил. — Думаешь, что сможешь нас обогнать? Много о себе думаешь, юноша.

— А почему бы и не попробовать? — подала голос Фария, приземлившись и уже успев принять человеческий облик, оставив лишь соколиные крылья. — Заодно я и узнаю, как быстро я могу летать.

— Скорость не самое важное для нас, но есть одно место, где можно потренироваться вдоволь. Там и посмотрим, что вы умеете, — ответила Ана и нахмурилась, когда заметила, что перья дочери вновь подметали пол. Сама девочка так и продолжала противиться и не желала прививать себе важную привычку складывать крылья, когда стояла на земле. — Следи за перьями, Фария, иначе будешь чистить их сама.

— Но я же ненадолго приземлилась, — буркнула младшая Амари, но всё же послушалась мать и сложила крылья, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Есть правила, дорогая, и их нужно соблюдать. Габриэль... Всё же не хочешь с нами? — обратилась Ана к Райазу, которого девочка слёзно просила тоже прийти посмотреть на то, чему она уже научилась.

— Летите. У меня всё равно много дел, встретимся позднее. И, Ана... Ты можешь гордиться Фарией, она делает большие успехи, — ответил Габриэль и перевёл взгляд на младшую Амари, которая на слова Райаза гордо приосанилась, с благодарностью смотря на мужчину. — Хорошего вам полёта.

Кивнув, Ана окликнула Джесси с Фарией, чтобы те были готовы взлетать, и в следующее мгновение в небо взлетели два сокола и один ястреб, который не удержался от того, чтобы не оглянуться и не посмотреть на наставника, который теперь выглядел покинутым всеми. Он недолго наблюдал за тремя птицами и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, больше не посмотрев назад. Сделав плавный разворот, ястреб вернулся на площадку, где несколько минут назад все были в сборе, и, приземлившись, на ходу поменял свой облик на человеческий, ускорив шаг, чтобы идти вровень с Райазом.

— Габриэль, ну правда, полетим с нами. Никто ничего от нас не узнает, и ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь, — начал уговаривать коммандера МакКри, смотря ему в спину. — Ну не думаю, что они настолько ужасны.

— Отвали, — послышалось громкое злобное рычание.

— Что? — неудомённо спросил Джесси, чуть было не остановившись от такого резкого обращения, чего раньше от Райаза он никогда раньше не слышал.

— Ты вроде собирался куда-то лететь в приятной компании, так вот давай и катись отсюда, всё равно ты ни на что больше не годен! — голос Габриэля перешёл на крик, когда он резко остановился и посмотрел прямо в глаза опешившему Джесси, по привычке поднявшему крылья, чтобы те не тянулись по земле.

Они ещё долго смотрели друг на друга, пока вдали не послышался громкий соколиный стрекот, и только тогда Габриэль отвёл взгляд и, отвернувшись от Джесси, зашагал прочь, оставив его в растерянном одиночестве.

***

Извинения Габриэля не улучшили чувство вины самого Джесси, который не мог забыть взгляд наставника, проникнутый болью и каким-то слоем давно и глубоко осевшей зависти.

После того случая Райаз продолжал вести себя как ни в чём ни бывало, похоже, и не думая, что эту тему стоит затрагивать или же вообще вспоминать, что проблемы имеются не у кого-то другого, а у него самого. А Джесси всё больше съедала мысль о том, что же послужило причиной для подобного поведения и отношения к себе самому.

Не зная лучшего способа, чтобы хоть как-то исправить последствия произошедшего, МакКри решился на то, что всегда ему давалось с лёгкостью, но, похоже, что его учитель оказался тем исключением, в присутствии которого не можешь не чувствовать благоговейный трепет, прося о, вроде бы, всего лишь мелочи.

— Можешь... помочь? — спросил он, что, правда, оказалось ещё сложнее сделать, чем решиться на подобную авантюру.  
Несколько чрезвычайно долгих по мнению Джесси минут Габриэль смотрел на него и вновь вернул взгляд в бумаги, не выразив даже удивления подобным вопросом.

— Ты сам можешь почистить себе крылья, уж это я знаю, — глухо отозвался мужчина, больше не смотря на протеже, который подавлено опустил протянутое коммандеру крыло, предлагая таким образом провести над ним груминг.

— Когда кто-то другой это делает, то намного приятнее, — осторожно сказал в ответ Джесси, ожидая насмешки или недовольства со стороны наставника, но так и не получил никакой реакции.

***

Самым странным для Джесси оказалось то, что даже спустя год преданной любви к Габриэлю каких-либо признаков того, что он перестал уходить от темы крыльев, не было. Для него это всё ещё было темой табу, и в какой-то момент МакКри стал подозревать, что, может, недостаточно он любит коммандера, если на нём не отражаются последствия его чувств.

Поневоле Ангела стала единственным человеком, которому Джесси высказывал свои сомнения в особенно "скрытой" форме, не зная, к кому ещё можно обратиться по такому деликатному вопросу.

— Значит, даже в этом случае они не растут? — переспросила девушка, выслушав Джесси, и подтянула к себе планшет, задумчиво пролистав несколько папок с материалами. — Я как-то читала некоторые работы, в которых довольно подробно изучались редкие случаи, которые не являются чем-то совершенно необычным, но всё равно выходит за рамки привычного, из-за этого люди предпочитают скрывать свои «недостатки». Вот, к примеру, послушай, у нескольких человек как-то обнаружили, что перья растут лишь на одном крыле, второе же остаётся голым. Или вот у одной женщины трансформация была лишь частичной, и правую руку она никак не могла изменить. Что интересно, эти дефекты никак не влияют на их здоровье, это просто… Ну как большой нос к примеру. Что же до совсем редких случаев… Да, этот мой любимый, жалко так мало можно найти по этому работ. Мы все знаем, как поддерживать форму крыльев и сохранять перья, верно? Так вот, оказывается, есть совсем небольшой процент тех, у кого это работает несколько иначе. Любви по отношению к ним недостаточно, нужна именно взаимная, и чтобы ответные чувства были на том же уровне. То есть если кто-то чувствует к этому человеку лишь дружескую привязанность, а тот любит в ответ, то вполне вероятно, что это никак не отразится на крыльях. Правда жалею, что кроме этой статьи ничего нет.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что это довольно странно, что ты порой видишь в людях подопытных кроликов? — прервал Джесси размышления Ангелы, скептически вскинув бровь.

— Постоянно, — улыбнулась та в ответ, отложив планшет в сторону.

***

— Если узнаю, что ты кому-то рассказал…

— Не расскажу.

— …ты знаешь, что будет. Особенно не смей и намекать Ангеле – душу вытрясу.

— Да, босс.

— Не издевайся. И замолчи уж, раз нечего сказать.

Честно говоря, не так Джесси представлял раскрытие секрета Райаза. Откровенно не так и не с подобными последствиями. И стоило лишь однажды зайти в комнаты Габриэля без стука, чтобы по-быстрому вернуть тому бумаги, переданные кем-то. Вспоминая так и не выросшие крылья коммандера, которые ему повезло (хотя повезло ли) увидеть, Джесси не мог не почувствовать жалость, прекрасно зная, насколько ухоженность и красота крыльев важны для каждого человека. Но Габриэль явно не испытывал нужду в жалости и уж тем более в нервных попытках доказать, что не так всё и плохо. Всё усложнял сам МакКри, который успел напредставлять размах крыльев коммандера и даже выделил для себя несколько вариантов цвета, которыми они могли бы обладать. И Джесси чувствовал вину за собственную разочарование, что его мечты и воображение оказались совсем не тем, что оказалось на самом деле.

Чего он никак не мог понять, так это почему его предложение о груминге не вызвало никакой ответной реакции. Всё же это был довольно интимный жест доверия, но Райаз словно и не знал о таких традициях. Как и явно не понимал, почему Джесси постоянно обнимал его крыльями, когда они лежали в одной кровати, жалуясь, что от них слишком щекотно, как не понимал выражения чувств самого МакКри, когда он устраивал подобие гнезда из собственных выпавших перьев, порицая своего протеже в том, что он не убирает за собой. Как не понимал, что всё это делалось для него.

***

Потеря руки грозила не только некоторыми проблемами с привыканием к протезу, но и невозможности летать, хотя Ангела обещала что-нибудь придумать, а причин не верить ей не было. Тогда Джесси и прочувствовал в какой-то мере на себе, что бывает, когда ты отличаешься от других. Оставшееся целым правое крыло, конечно, оставалось не менее красивым, но всё равно это было не два полноценных. МакКри смог понять своего наставника, постоянно чувствуя себя неполноценным, когда речь заходила о чём-либо близком к «перьевой» теме.  
Что точно изменилось, так это отношение к нему Габриэля, который, похоже, тоже понял, насколько Джесси стало некомфортно без возможности полетать с остальными или же провести обычный шифтинг. Коммандер стал даже мягче относиться к своему протеже, и было непонятно, было ли это из-за увечья, или же по каким-то другим не озвученным причинам.

— И даже видя меня таким, ты продолжаешь стесняться собственных крыльев? — натянуто улыбнулся Джесси, наблюдая за пальцами мужчины, которые размеренно и неспешно перебирали перья.

— Если ты вновь начнёшь жаловаться, что ты неполноценный – я тебя отсюда вышвырну, — буркнул Райаз, зыркнув на парня, но своего занятия не прекратил, от чего Джесси довольно улыбался, искренне жалея, что нельзя как-то продлить время груминга от коммандера, который в этот раз оказался инициатором.

— Обидно как-то, — нарочито обиженно буркнул МакКри и, дождавшись, когда мужчина закончит своё дело, повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы прижаться ею к груди Райаза. — Неужели навыки шитья так влияют на ловкость рук?

— В отличие от навыка непрерывно болтать.

— Ха-ха, — фыркнул в ответ Джесси и закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее, сквозь сон и не почувствовав, как его обняли широкие крылья сипухи.

***

— Фария, ты вылезешь когда-нибудь? — с улыбкой спросила Ана, наблюдая за дочерью, которая гладила охристо-рыжие с подпалинами крылья Габриэля, порой зарываясь лицом в перья, негромко смеясь.

— Неа, - хихикнула та вновь, довольно сидя в объятиях одного из своих воспитанников. — Они такие мягкие. Почему ты их раньше не показывал?

— Кстати у меня появился тот же вопрос, — сказала старшая Амари, краем глаза поглядывая на сидящего рядом МакКри, с лица которого не сходила улыбка.

— Не было повода, — пожал плечами в ответ Райаз, чуть подвинув крылья, которые из-за своего большого размаха занимали половину комнаты.

— Как это не было повода? — возмутилась Фария, хмуро глядя на «дядю». — Теперь ты обязан полетать со мной! И я от тебя не отстану, даже не думай.

— Хорошо, феникс, только не бушуй ты так, а то помнёшь мне всё, — беззлобно усмехнулся Габриэль, потрепав девочку по волосам краем крыла, на что та заливисто засмеялась. — Джек, и долго ты будешь молча на меня смотреть?

— Просто пытаюсь тоже понять причину, почему раньше никто твоих крыльев не видел, — пожал плечами в ответ Моррисон, сидя чуть поодаль. — И почему ты так болезненно реагировал на любое упоминание о них.

— Не с тобой я буду вести подобный диалог. Что было, то было. Если у тебя есть желание узнать причины, то спешу тебя огорчить: их не будет, — мирно ответил Райаз и, поудобнее устроив правое крыло, посмотрел краем глаза на Джесси, который почти сразу отвёл взгляд, довольно хмыкнув.

***

Спустя несколько дней Габриэль наведался к Ангеле, пожаловавшись на небольшую саднящую боль в костях из-за их чрезмерно быстрого роста крыльев. Та же не могла не удивиться столь скорому приходу и особенно подобной причине для визита, которые обычно проходят, как только пациентам исполняется двадцать. Но Райаз, похоже, был из тех людей, которые всегда умудрялись удивлять других, по собственному или же не очень желанию.

— Я же знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, Циглер, — отметил Габриэль, когда девушка осматривала правое крыло. — Знаешь про патологии?

— Какие именно?

— Когда любви с чьей-то стороны недостаточно, чтобы крылья не завяли. Ведь даже любовь родителей не спасает, так как она отличается от тех чувств, что дети испытывают к тем, кто их вырастил. Взаимной и равноценной любви почти не найти, оттого я и скрывал их. Не хотел показывать и прослыть обладателем самых мелких крыльев. Хотя будто вам понять, вы никогда не испытывали подобного.  
Габриэль хмыкнул и тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой и посмотрев краем глаза на руку Ангелы, которая аккуратно сжала плечо мужчины.

— Мне жаль. Правда. А что же... изменилось теперь? Ты нашёл кого-то, кого любишь так же?

— Если совсем вкратце, то да. Одного человека порой достаточно, чтобы поддерживать их в хорошем состоянии. По крайней мере, надеюсь, что так и будет.

— Я знаю этого человека? — плавно перевела тему Ангела, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией мужчина, в ответ на что получила ответный смешок.

— Знаешь, но больше я ничего не скажу. Ты слишком сообразительная, доктор Циглер, и про подобные вещи тебе знать необязательно.

— Как скажешь, — пожала та плечами в ответ, что-то вводя в данные на планшет. — Приходи теперь почаще, посмею попросить тебя хотя бы об этом.

— Непременно.

***

— Ты ещё долго будешь их рассматривать? — не выдержал Рипер, когда МакКри увлёкся ощупыванием крыльев, которые, казалось, стали даже больше, чем он помнил.

— Помолчи. Просто помолчи.

— И ты говоришь мне, чтобы я замолчал?

— Да, тебе. Помолчи. Пожалуйста, — негромко ответил Джесси, чей голос был заглушён, когда он уткнулся лицом в мягкие перья, чем невольно вызвал искренне удивлённый взгляд Рипера.

Крылья постаревшей совы-родителя осторожно обняли, казалось, уже давно покинувшего родное гнездо птенца, зачем-то всё же вернувшегося к своему прошлому.

— Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что они тебе очень подходят, — вдруг подал голос МакКри, устроив подбородок на плече Рипера, теперь поглаживая рыжее крыло, после перейдя на его внутреннюю сторону. — Звёздное мрачное небо снаружи, а внутри… пушистые белоснежные облака.

— Если ты так до сих пор общаешься с девушками, то неудивительно, что ты одинокий, — насмешливо фыркнул, на что получил недовольный взгляд из-под бровей.

***

— Сдаёшься?

— Ну я даже не знаю. Сорока?

— Нет, — покачала головой Вдова с лёгкой усмешкой, решив уж больше не издеваться над своим боссом и показать ему собственные вороньи крылья, гордо выпрямившись.

— Кстати тебе очень идёт, — негромко сказал Рипер, проведя когтем по сизо-чёрным перьям. — Под стать тебе.

— Спасибо. А у тебя, думаю, это сова… Сипуха?

— Как ты…

— Маска очень похожа на лицо совы, вот я и предположила, — пожала плечами Вдова, успев вернуть рукам привычный вид, теперь наматывая на палец прядь волос, пока не замерла, когда увидела трансформирующиеся крылья, невольно коснувшись их, что было легко сделать, учитывая их длину. — Я и не думала, что они такие большие. Совиные же они больше широкие, верно? Похоже, что тебя и вправду очень любят.

— Это заслуга одного человека.

— И кто же этот единственный счастливчик?

— Один идиот, которого жизнь ничему не учит.

— Но ему стоит быть благодарным хотя бы за то, что мы можем лицезреть настолько шикарные крылья. Мало кто может похвастаться такими, — заметила Вдова и коснулась серой подпалины на крыле, хмыкнув на негромкое ворчание Рипера. — Даже не представляю, о каком любителе шляп, пончо и сигар идёт речь.


End file.
